


Why Use Condoms

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: “……难道你不知道怎么戴套吗？”哥谭人不耐烦地问。





	Why Use Condoms

1  
第一次完全是意外事件。

布鲁斯伸着右臂勾紧氪星人的脖子，把他们之间的距离拉到最近，而克拉克正忙着甩掉那条束缚着他下半身的牛仔裤——它现在变得紧绷绷了。布鲁斯响亮地喘息了一声，年轻人把他的手臂抓起来粗鲁地按在了床上，接着虚虚地跨坐了上来。那部位的热度令他口干舌燥。“老天，”他喃喃着说，“你可真是——”

克拉克直接低头啃咬起他的嘴唇让他闭嘴。现在，他们的性器隔着西裤和克拉克的平角裤摩擦着对方的，隔靴搔痒的快感令他头晕目眩，克拉克也忍受不了了，双手伸向了布鲁斯的腰间。布鲁斯配合地抬起臀部，让他把它彻底脱下来。他确信自己已经半勃了，而克拉克的——隔着薄薄的短裤，那玩意儿正硬而烫地抵着他的腿根。布鲁斯可以发誓二十岁以后他还没在床上这么迫不及待过。他摸出床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套，克拉克则急不可待地抓着他脚踝分开了他的腿。

“可以吗？”他礼貌地问，但手指已经探入了哥谭人的后穴，于是那声询问显得毫无诚意。

这家伙。布鲁斯有些恼火地哼了一声。但没关系，这只是第一次。他模模糊糊地想。还有之后——

克拉克又俯下身吻他。三根、或者四根手指在他后面进出着，布鲁斯扭着腰表示差不多了。至于是不是差不多，他也说不准，但他只知道自己没那么多耐心了。他揪着克拉克的头发把他拽下来，在年轻人的嘴唇至下巴上啃咬过去，克拉克配合地软化了皮肤。哥谭人在床上撑起自己，咬着克拉克的耳朵，“如果你对姿势没什么偏好的话，”他喘息着说，“我就按照我的来了。”

在克拉克发表意见前，他翻身骑到了年轻人的腰间，还没撑稳，身下的氪星人突然将他一把掀翻在床上。“操，”韦恩说，“你干什么——”

年轻人直接把他摆布成趴着的姿势，手则伸向了安全套。行吧。布鲁斯在心里说，他发现年轻的超人在性方面有着天赋异禀的粗暴，出乎意料的好。他把手伸到自己的下半身开始套弄起性器，快感渐渐地充溢小腹，哥谭人等着克拉克的下一个动作——但它迟迟没有发生。见鬼。

布鲁斯费劲地回过头，想知道发生了什么。他的耐心已经彻底耗光了。克拉克，正跪立在他的后面，已经脱掉了那条平角短裤，他手里捏着那只撕开了包装的安全套，正在费力地捣鼓着什么。

“……难道你不知道怎么戴套吗？”

哥谭人不耐烦地问。

克拉克闻言抬起了头，他的面部肌肉因为紧咬着后槽牙而鼓起来，冲布鲁斯投来一个恼火的、同样气急败坏的眼神。接着，他拎起安全套向布鲁斯示意——而那根已经完全勃起的性器正垂在他的双腿间。

“它，”他咬牙切齿地回答，“太——小——了。”

 

2  
后来布鲁斯切身地感受了“太小了”的含义。那确实足够令人印象深刻。那天他们没有做到最后一步，克拉克用两根手指外加偶尔的抚摸把他弄射了，他则俯下身给那根尺寸惊人的玩意儿来了个口活。他把它含进去，迟钝地意识到——作为口交领域的初学者，他挑战的可能是最高难度的一关。他下颚发酸，控制不住牙齿的剐蹭，好在氪星人似乎并不怕疼，只是抓着他的后颈结结巴巴地呻吟起来，偶尔还冒出几句氪星语，虽然之后布鲁斯被弄哑了嗓子，但年轻人的激烈反应让他觉得，这件事还是值得的。于是性生活便这么持续了下去。他们在这件事上异常的合拍，比在联盟会议上默契和谐得多，当然，是在加大号安全套的辅助下。

比如现在——布鲁斯抓紧了枕头，他已经射了一次，而氪星人依然在他体内快速地进出着，双手拎着布鲁斯的腿几乎要把他对折起来——每到这种时刻，他总要感谢自己超凡绝伦的柔韧能力。布鲁斯努力抬起臀部收紧肠道，从克拉克嘴里得到了一声难耐的低吼。后者立刻加大了力道，几乎把他操进了床垫里。他带着挑衅的笑又试了几次，直到克拉克终于射出来。最后年轻人松开了他的小腿，压下身，软下来的阴茎依然深深插在他体内，头则埋进了布鲁斯颈窝享受性爱后的余韵。布鲁斯懒洋洋地吻了吻他。接着，他感觉到什么不对。

“——等等，”布鲁斯推着他年轻男友的肩膀，“起来。”

克拉克不情不愿地爬起来一点。

“怎么了？”

“见鬼，你——”他努力压抑了一下恼怒的情绪，把语气放得尽量平静，“我告诉了你要戴套。”

克拉克皱起眉头。“我戴了。”他辩驳道。他直起身子，撤出布鲁斯的身体，似乎要用事实证明自己说的没错——但接下来他愣了愣。布鲁斯把他表情的变化看得一清二楚。

“你没有戴。”他笃定地说。

“不。”氪星人说，“是它破了。”

 

3  
“很感谢你。”他在浴室里讥讽地说，“发自内心的。”

克拉克跟在他后面，一脸无辜地看着他。“我也没有想到。”

布鲁斯用手指把年轻人射进去的东西弄出来。“该死，”他嘟囔着，“你该庆幸我不是会怀孕的女人。”

克拉克像被开水烫到一样，嘴角抽动了一下，布鲁斯发现，年轻人的脸都快红了。

“得了，肯特，”他心不在焉地说，“别那副样子，你刚刚射在我里面的时候可不是——”

克拉克忍无可忍地叫了起来：“嘿！”

布鲁斯理直气壮地回过头，用眼神指责他。于是氪星人的气势又缩下去一截。如果他们两个不是全身赤裸的话，这画面会更像谈判或者辩论赛。

”好吧。”年轻人偃旗息鼓，“……是我的错。”

布鲁斯等着他的下半句话。

“但我确实——就像钢铁之躯之类的，”他大声解释，“我也不想把套子弄破……这不是我能控制的。”

“是啊。”哥谭人冷笑了一声，刻薄又敏锐地补上了下半句话，“就像你那根玩意儿的尺寸一样——”

现在他们确实是瞪着彼此了。年轻人显然因为床伴的不悦而陷入了无奈和自责，连他头顶的那根小卷毛也垂头丧气地耷拉了下来。

布鲁斯忽然笑了。克拉克抬头看了他一眼。

“当然，从另一个层面，”布鲁斯不怀好意地眯起了眼，“……倒也不全是坏事。”

克拉克愣了足足五秒，才解读出花花公子坏笑里的言下之意。他的眼睛又亮了起来，歪了歪头，伸手搭上了布鲁斯的腰。

“停，”布鲁斯冷酷地说。克拉克一脸狐疑地瞪着态度转变巨大的蝙蝠侠。后者则挑着眉毛，严厉地给出了他的答案：“——但无论如何，太过用力依然是你的错——全部。”

 

4  
当这件事第四次发生在他们中间时，克拉克觉得自己有点无奈了。他把破了的安全套从阴茎上捋下来。现在，事后清理变成了他的工作。布鲁斯懒洋洋地抓着浴缸的边缘，氪星人任劳任怨地在他两腿之间，手指探进十分钟前还含着他老二的穴口。很不幸，他觉得自己又要硬了。

“我们真的得想个办法。”

“同意。”布鲁斯以蝙蝠侠的语气回答。“交给你了。”

“我觉得，最容易改变的，”他说，“只有安全套。”

“嗯？”

“更厚的，或者，”克拉克继续道，“材质不一样的，但我猜我们买不到，”他说，热水在他们身体间来回荡漾，“好像没有这个市场需求。所以只能考虑——”

“我不会为此买下一个安全套生产厂的。”布鲁斯说。

“那就是，以后都射在外面，”克拉克回答，“……如果你真的这么讨厌清理它的话。”

身下那个人忽然抬起腿，用力环住了他的腰把他拉向自己——没料到这一击的氪星人重心摇摆了一下，直着的身体猛地栽倒——幸好他眼疾手快扶住了浴缸边缘。

“布鲁斯？”

始作俑者对着他露出了一个玩世不恭的笑容。

“我还有个主意，”他说，声音沙哑低沉，“因为我刚刚发现，我还挺喜欢那个感觉的……你操我，然后射在我里面。嗯？”

——克拉克一脸不可思议地瞪着他。他怎么能把下流话说得这么坦然呢？第二，他缓慢地把这句话咽下去——嫌安全套总被他顶破的男人居然主动提出了无套性爱的建议。他睁大了眼睛。

“反正现在是你负责清理，”哥谭人投来餍足且狡黠的一笑，“……男孩。”


End file.
